


【快新】夜航（01&02）

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [10]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 同你一起于三万英尺高空浮沉。





	1. 夜航 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你行不行啊，不行让我来！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没坐过飞机头等舱，而且还是国际航线的，如有bug均为剧情需要……算是个M23捏他？  
> 只有开头的地点用了新加坡，其他设定和剧场版都没啥关系……PWP嘛，没别的就是做  
> 极度ooc预警，难吃的5.3k字PWP
> 
>  ~~是车~~ 是飞机！
> 
> 未满十八请止步，否则我会暴躁骂人。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **东京时间 20190412 00:00**  
>  **快新大电影上映贺文♡祝M23票房爆爆爆！**
> 
>  

 

他们的座位在头等舱。周围的舱位倒是意外地无人入座。

 

落座后，黑羽拉上座位旁的帘子，打开头顶的阅读灯，一个温馨的私密小空间就诞生了。写作“头等舱双人座”，念作“方便做事的地方”。

 

工藤额头贴着遮光板下缘，看着舷窗外远处的另一架飞机的副翼在暖橙色的灯光中投下一块巨大的阴影。微微发烫的前额就着泛凉的玻璃，逐渐恢复如常的温度。

 

“所以？”他如是问，没有回头。

 

 

 

 

解决完狮城那堆乱七八糟的事情之后，魔术师带着小侦探去圣淘沙、克拉码头、国立博物馆等地逛了逛。表面玩耍、实际上根本就是度蜜月地过了一段时间后，两人终于搭上了返程的航班。

 

嗯，乘机人是：黑羽快斗和工藤新一。

 

“话说你到底是怎么说服灰原给你临时解药的啊？”刚顺利过了安检的大侦探忍不住朝走在自己身前几步远处的某位怪盗的后脑勺翻了个白眼，心里暗自吐槽着有解药怎么不早用。当初这人把自己搞来新加坡可谓是大费周章——怪盗不仅又一次男扮女装、打着“情趣”的旗号从侦探事务所附近的巷子里掳走独自走夜路的小侦探，还把人全身上下白皙的皮肤统统都涂黑了之后塞进特制的行李箱里蒙混过海关的安检，漫长的一觉醒来后发觉自己身处异国的“关东名侦探工藤新一君不明来历的远房黑皮亲戚”的阿瑟·平井先生只想一巴掌呼上满脸堆笑的黑羽快斗先生的俊脸。

 

“啊，这个嘛……”怪盗先生回头笑吟吟地瞅着他，“上飞机了再告诉你。”

 

“切，卖什么关子嘛。”

 

 

 

 

工藤把视线从远处飞机的外副翼移至近处的机场地面上，放空的思绪被身后黑羽的一声轻笑拉扯了回来。

 

黑羽比起往常明显更为低沉的嗓音里尽是掩饰不住的笑意，“我没有试图说服小小姐，我只是给她说明了用途和目的。”

 

“哈？”工藤诧异地回头，却见黑羽正麻利地取下两张床之间的隔板，把相邻的舱位连通成一张双人床，并在床上铺上疑似防水布的玩意儿。“然后她就把解药给你了？”

 

黑羽爬上床，凑过去吻了吻工藤的下颔，刻意压低的声音显得愈发有磁性，“小小姐说名侦探捧着预告函一脸欲求不满的样子导致她很想把解药给我，并且嘱托我帮你解决一下。”

 

工藤的脸瞬间涨得通红，下意识地拨开黑羽过分贴近的脸，“什、什么啊！？怎么就欲求不满了啊？！”

 

黑羽抬起修长的右手食指，轻抵住双唇，“嘘——”他歪头眨了下左眼，做了个wink，“床帘可不能隔音呢，虽然旁边几个位置没人，不过侦探君还是小点声？”

 

工藤瞬间意识到这是个公开场合，羞耻得噤声，而黑羽嬉笑着伸手越过他的肩膀拉下遮光板，双肘夹着他的两肩，把他摁在舱壁上开始不疾不徐地解他的衬衫纽扣。工藤被黑羽禁锢着无法大幅度动弹，只得扭着上半身阻挠他的动作。

 

“新一……”黑羽被工藤乱扭得无法顺畅地解开他的衣扣，撇着嘴可怜兮兮地抬眼瞅他，“好不容易变回来，你不想要吗？”易容大师丝毫不吝于表现自己的演技，语气要多委屈有多委屈，就差两眼泪汪汪了。

 

纵他有再多的顾虑，只要黑羽撒个娇，那便没什么是不能化解的了。工藤羞于回答，别过脸，小幅度地点了点头，心里暗骂着自己总是不争气地对那家伙的撒娇卖萌犯软没辙。黑羽见他这样不禁咧开嘴，笑得像只偷腥的猫，加快了手上扒光工藤衣服的动作。

 

飞机起飞前滑行的颠簸中，黑羽于热烈的亲吻中把工藤压在床上，发烫的额头相贴，他们终于赤身裸体坦诚相对。

 

蓄谋已久的魔术师不知从哪儿摸出了一管润滑剂，迅速挤了满手滑腻，抵着曾光顾过几次的工藤的后穴口缓缓插入一指。久违的身体被异物强行打开的不适感使得工藤不禁浑身紧绷，后穴也跟着缩紧。

 

过于紧窄……才没入一个指节就无法继续动作了。黑羽“嘶”了一声，俯身叼住他的耳垂，用气声哼着：“放松点，新一，别怕。”

 

我也不想啊、混蛋……工藤在心里翻了个白眼，身体倒是努力地放松着后穴。他嘴上也不愿让步，梗着脖子嘟囔：“谁怕了……”

 

黑羽的双唇落至工藤的脖颈，不轻不重地啃吻着，时不时伸舌舔弄着凸出的喉结。工藤在这密集的温柔触感中不由自主地闭上眼放松了身体，黑羽趁机迅速探入第二指。

 

“唔……”工藤忍不住发出一声含糊的低喘，下一秒立马咬住了下唇，耻于在公共场合发出声音。尽管那声低喘湮没在飞机滑行时的噪声中，旁人不可能听得到。

 

黑羽缓缓抽出手指，转而暧昧地抚弄起工藤敏感的大腿内侧。穴口不受控制地小幅度张合着，挤出些许润滑，白腻的腿根粘上了透明的水性液体。

 

“别闹……”工藤低声警告着。黑羽闻言绽开一个狡黠的笑，俯首在腿根啃了一口，留下艳丽的红痕，而后掰开臀瓣将腿间分得更开了些，手指再次插入温热后穴时已然是拢在一起的三根。

 

热……工藤咽了口唾沫，只觉全身血液都往腹股沟涌去。

 

闲暇时他总喜欢玩弄黑羽的手指，将其一根一根掰开复又拢起。魔术师的手指白皙修长、骨节分明，虽然纤细但却拥有着过人的灵活度，无数奇迹诞生于他的指间。

 

但除了制造惊喜和挑战之外，还有些时候，他能亲身体会到那双漂亮的手的灵活——尽管有些难以启齿——比如现在，他的后穴被魔术师灵巧的手指不停地抽插、抠挖着，前端的性器却在隐秘的快感中难以自持地抬起头。

 

黑羽见状无声地勾起一抹笑，却什么也不说，微微屈起手指拿指关节去蹭寻着异常敏感的那处，那处……能让爱人露出不同于平常的表情的位置。

 

敏感点被或轻或重极具技巧性地戳弄着，酥麻的快意自下身泛开。阴茎充血完全勃起，却恶意地得不到舒缓。他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手试图触碰鼓胀的性器，却被上位者轻笑着捉住了，捏着他的掌心和手背，引导着指尖落至臀间。

 

黑羽倾身叼住他的唇瓣，炽热的舌吻随之而来。恍惚间他的手指似乎被领着侵入了温暖湿润的巢穴，热情的肠肉从四面八方裹覆上来。他大口大口地喘息着，难耐地扭动着腰臀，结果却更方便了身下手指的进出。

 

指节抽出，复又重重碾压着敏感点不放。工藤闷声呜咽着，抽搐着绞紧了后穴，快感疯了似的翻涌着，脚趾蜷缩着绷起。

 

濒临窒息的舒爽过后，他喘息了好一会儿，后知后觉地意识到自己没有射精。

 

他被自己的手指搞到了干性高潮。

 

“混蛋……”费力睁开的蓝眸中泛起点点泪星。

 

黑羽低低地笑着，舔了舔他下眼睑沁出的汗珠，引导着他无力的手指退出仍在不住地收缩着的甬道，捎出牵连的濡湿。

 

“新一，”黑羽压低声音唤着，把安全套塞到他手心里，“帮我。”然后他居然就端正地坐起身来，盘着腿好整以暇地瞅着面色潮红的恋人。

 

工藤胸口一阵气闷，掀起眼帘瞪了黑羽一眼，瘪着嘴拿起带着凉意的小方形，低头不满地撕开外包装，挤出安全套。侦探嫌弃地把套子放置在性器末端的龟头上，捏着前端的小泡小心翼翼地挤出其中的空气。他抬头看了眼黑羽，撞上炽热又温柔的目光，不知怎么地，忽然有点不好意思，重新低下了头。

 

又不是没做过这种事，那家伙干嘛露出那副痴汉一样的表情啊……他一边闷闷地想着，一边将安全套展开，缓慢但顺畅地将其套至根部。

 

他愣愣地注视着那根青筋遒劲的勃起，不禁寻思起这么粗的东西居然真的能插进来吗？鬼使神差地，他俯身亲吻了一下那根肉具的头部。

 

黑羽的呼吸停滞了一秒，而后掐着工藤的双肩一个挺身就把他按倒在床上，蛮横地把膝盖挤进他的腿间。羞赧中他想夹紧双腿却不得逞。工藤被迫大敞着双腿，下身的春光在黑羽火热的视线中暴露无疑。

 

硕大的龟头抵着翕张的穴口，浅浅地戳刺进去，微微撑开软肉但又很快抽出。如此循环往复数次，撩起痒意却不继续，简直就是耍流氓。工藤终于不耐烦地瞪着流氓本人，含满情欲的眼中分明在警告着“你到底做不做”的讯号。

 

湿润的舌苔舔舐过乳首，黑羽抬眼期待地睐他，“新一自己来，好吗？”流氓口中说出的果然都是流氓才会说的话。

 

工藤耐不住那人过于灼热的目光和故意撒娇的语气，微微弓起身子伸手虚扣住昂扬的性器，面色潮红地闪躲着黑羽的目光，扶着那根粗壮微撑开穴口抵着撸了两把。他一边屈起腿拿脚后跟抵着黑羽的后腰把他往自己这边顶，一边挺着腰臀费劲地把下半身凑过去。

 

飞机在两人都没有注意到的时候陡然起飞。爬升中骤然增大的迎角使得支在工藤上方的黑羽往前滑去，而工藤顶在床头，退无可退。湿软高热的甬道猝不及防地迎来粗大的硬挺的侵犯，惊叫声在流泻出来的前一毫秒被缠绵的湿吻封缄。工藤难以自持地仰起脖颈，内壁违背主人意志地自发吞吐迎合起异物的抽插。性器缓缓抽出，仅余龟头堪堪卡在穴口，复而深且重地迅速撞入，激起隐秘的快感。

 

机翼破开云层的轰隆声中，两人的耳畔却只能听得到清晰流动的水声，结合处一片滑腻。

 

工藤双腿不受控制地大敞着，挣扎着折叠成M型，更好地迎合下身的撞击。勃发的性器撑开柔韧的小穴，内壁自动向侵略者打开，而后热情地缠绕而上。黑羽猛地抽插了几十个来回后略微缓解了倏然爆发的欲望，放缓了顶弄的速度，牙齿和舌尖离开了被啃得红肿的唇，轻轻搔刮着身下人的乳尖。

 

工藤不敢出声呻吟，压抑的闷哼声却更加色气，撩起了身上人的不怀好意。

 

黑羽动作的频率愈发慢了，故意让工藤清晰地感受身体被打开的过程。每一次破壁而入都撑平穴内的褶皱，龟头偶尔擦过敏感点，激起一阵快意。每一次抽出，小穴都恋恋不舍地吮吸挽留着，湿滑的黏液从穴口挤出。这样恶劣的慢动作未免太羞耻了。

 

工藤恼火地乜着压在自己身上的人，低吼道：“你行不行啊，不行让我来！”

 

“好啊——”黑羽嬉笑着，用气音应答。话音刚落便抽出性器，迅速调转了两人的上下位置。他岔分开腿坐着，背靠在床头的舱壁上，工藤骑坐在他的怀里，还没缓过神来，只觉热硬的一根抵在臀间。

 

“千万别叫出声噢，新ちゃん——”

 

昂扬的性器毫不留情地自下而上抵着穴口直直地戗入高热的肠道，全根没入。工藤上排门牙磕上下唇，死死咬着不敢叫出声来。对坐式的重力作用下，性器进入得极深。嘴唇被咬破的刺痛感中，他有了被插透的实感。腰臀不听使唤地随着黑羽的节奏起伏扭动，内壁紧紧裹覆着这个姿势下错觉的唯一支点。

 

“太深……太快……哈……”

 

“混蛋……你、慢点……”

 

黑羽的情欲在爱人用气声哼出的呻吟中愈发汹涌。他唇角勾起一个恶劣的弧度，龟头重重地碾过敏感点，而后在爱人摇着腰渴求更多的时候停住了动作。

 

工藤头昏脑涨地垂眼瞅他，撞进狡黠的笑意里。“新一想要的话，自己也要努力噢？”

 

即将攀上极乐的巅峰却瞬间被推下山崖的感觉不好受，身体里的罪魁祸首还抵在里面，每一个微小的吐息都牵扯起泛滥的难耐感。

 

工藤眼尾泛红，委屈地咬着唇，自己却毫无意识。黑羽心里一动，凑过去吻了吻他汗涔涔的前额，但下身还是一动不动。

 

想要……工藤小口小口地喘息着，垂首盯着黑羽流畅的人鱼线和因呼吸而起伏的腹肌。都这么久没做过了，这家伙还这么喜欢捉弄他……

 

工藤膝盖跪在床上费力地支起身子，搂着黑羽的脖子小幅度地摆动起腰臀。每一次蹭动带来的摩擦都能够激起身体内瘙痒的欲望。工藤沉下腰，一口咬上黑羽的肩颈，紧紧抱着他作为施力点，一次次抬起臀部、再往下坐。囊袋拍打臀部的啪啪声在耳畔绵延不绝，掺着低低的呻吟和粗重的喘息。

 

往复几十下之后，工藤腰背酸软得不行，泄气般重重坐下去，一下子被捅在穴里的性器顶到了深处，穴口的褶皱都被粗大的根部给撑平了。他闷哼了一声，故意绞紧内壁用力地夹了夹肠道内的凶器。

 

黑羽低低地笑着，“刚才是谁说他很行的？”他暧昧地舔湿怀中人的耳廓。

 

“混蛋——”工藤撇嘴，耳根红透，“你、呃、动一动……”

 

黑羽左手握持着工藤的腰，右手托着他的臀部，往上用劲地挺动着，大幅度地顶弄，碾压着敏感点，按他最喜欢的方式干他。

 

工藤的身体被完全操开了，后穴食髓知味地迎合吞吐着。脆弱之处被硕大的粗硬来势汹汹地撞击着，时不时狠顶着碾压，他激爽得几欲流泪。在黑羽向上挺动的颠簸中，他感觉自己快要被玩坏了。

 

“太、太深了——好大……”

 

“别一直弄那里……会、会坏……啊、会坏掉的……”

 

“嘛，别怕——”黑羽捉住工藤胡乱地推搡着的手，引导着他摸向交合处。指尖触到了撞击着腿根的囊袋，沾上了穴口的湿滑。他想闪躲、抽回手，却被黑羽压着不让他挣动。“摸摸看，新ちゃん可是很耐操的噢～”

 

黑羽这话太糙，工藤对此皱眉，但这粗话又奇异地撩起了他隐秘的快意，他呜咽着收紧了后穴。黑羽趁势掐着他的腰，以惊人的力道和频率操干着跪坐在自己身上的爱人，不容置喙地在舒爽的温柔乡内横冲直撞着，每一次辛勤的耕耘都恶狠狠地碾过敏感点。工藤无力地趴在他怀里，细碎地呻吟和啜泣着，汹涌的快感强势袭来，浮浮沉沉中他用尽全身力气抱紧了爱人，仿佛那是深海中唯一的浮木。

 

高潮来临的痉挛中他抽搐着绞紧了穴壁，浓稠的白浊射在了两人的腰腹间。高潮后浑身敏感的他被黑羽仍毫不停留的顶弄操得眼泪簌簌地流，想出声阻止他都发不出声音来。抵死缠绵中，他迷迷糊糊地感到了如坠高楼的失重感与刺激感。他又一次达到了干性高潮。而黑羽终于隔着橡胶套将精华射在他的体内。

 

“混蛋……”工藤瘫在黑羽怀里，嗓音颤抖，嘶哑得不行。性器滑脱出甬道的时候，带出过多的润滑顺着穴口滑下腿根。

 

“这不是太久没做了嘛，来，亲一个——”黑羽捧着他的脸，虔诚而郑重地吻上他被唾液染得亮晶晶的唇。只是简单的一次接吻，双唇相贴，纯洁不含情欲。“歇一会噢，然后再去洗脸。”他轻柔地抚弄着工藤光裸的脊背，覆着的薄汗在头顶阅读灯的灯光下微微折射着光。

 

就这么相拥着休息了许久，工藤终于浑身僵硬地从黑羽身上下来，任黑羽讨好似的拿纸巾帮他擦拭着泥泞不堪的下身，服侍他穿好衣服。而后他轻飘飘地推开黑羽，身形不稳地下床。

 

“我去洗手间洗个脸。”他说。然后掀开帘子，脚步虚浮地沿着过道往前走去。

 

黑羽望着昏暗过道中他的背影，歪了歪头，轻笑了一声。

 

 

**\- TBC -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我为什么他们不系安全带……我也不知道（淦
> 
> 但是大家坐飞机的时候请务必系上安全带，珍爱生命人人有责。
> 
>  
> 
> 另外这边要说一点很严肃的事情，不要试图通过看纸片人的做♂事经历来掌握相关生理知识。我只能保证自己写车前会在查资料，比如说不会写“滚烫的精液”“凸起的那一点”之类明显不科学的内容，但经常为了美观会进行一些不科学的处理，比如说不应期的时候继续搞，←这一点是非常非常不科学的，对身心健康不利，千万不要学，非常感谢！(土下座、
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 实在太难吃了orz  
> （发出不会写文的声音.jpg）  
>  


	2. 夜航 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我还以为是太疼了，敢情您原来是太爽了啊？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **大家好，「让名侦探高兴的24h」如约而至♡**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [《夜航01》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429821)的后续，但可以不用看前文，因为没有太大关系  
> ooc预警，难吃的PWP，非常不科学，如有bug均为剧情需要
> 
>  ~~是车~~ 是飞机！
> 
> 未满十八请止步，否则我会暴躁骂人。
> 
>    
>  **20190504 00:00**  
>  **工藤新一生日快乐，平安幸福**  
>  **快新一生一世一双人**

 

工藤抽了几张吸水纸擦干脸上的水迹，撑着洗手台沿盯着镜中脸上仍带着红晕的自己，直到那抹红意淡了下去、面色恢复如常的白皙，他才推开洗手间的门准备出去。

 

但一个人影忽然闯了进来，抓着他把他推回洗手间里，还干脆利落地顺手反锁上了门。

 

工藤定睛一看，认清来者是黑羽，紧绷着的身体放松了下来，但又瞬间再次警惕了起来。工藤迅速从头到脚扫视了一遍黑羽，见他穿着夏威夷风的大花裤衩，警戒心无奈地退散，满心的槽不知道怎么吐。

 

“你……穿得挺有特色的。”工藤想了想，这么评价道。

 

“嘛，”黑羽唇角勾起一个促狭的弧度，“为了做事方便。”

 

“哈？”

 

 

 

 

不稍片刻便被摁趴在洗手台上的工藤表示身心俱疲——刚刚才小别胜新婚、激烈地搞过一场，结果随时随地都能发情的对象还想紧接着再来一场。

 

上半身赤裸的工藤右手撑在镜子上，左手小臂压在胸腹下方，隔开胸腹与洗手台沿的直接接触，否则人造石台面抵着胸口硌得慌。

 

身后人挤进他的两腿间，扯下他宽松的运动裤，却偏偏不脱下四角底裤。灵巧的手沿着底裤边缘探入其中，揉捏了一把手感良好的臀部，成功收获一枚回眸的半月眼。

 

黑羽湿热柔软的舌头舔舐着工藤的后脖颈，留下不明显的水渍。与此同时，他褪下了爱人的底裤，握着他的腰肢往下压，逼得他不得不向后翘起臀部。

 

细而硬的泵口挑开尚未完全合拢的穴口，冰凉的润滑剂缓缓流入幽深的甬道中。潮湿的空气中忽然泛开些许甜腻的气味。

 

“换了瓶草莓味的喔～”黑羽愉悦地说着，尾音带起上扬的语调。

 

这家伙……工藤无语地翻了个白眼，“你为什么带那么多瓶啊？”之前是樱桃味，现在是草莓味，下次不会是巧克力味吧？……算了，今天还是别有下次了，在这种地方做完估计真的动不了了。

 

“蓄谋已久嘛，嘻嘻！”黑羽毛茸茸的脑袋从身后贴过来，软乎乎地蹭着工藤的脸颊。

 

他也太黏糊了吧……嘛，但是也不赖，还挺舒服的。工藤心里忽然愉悦了起来。

 

穴内倏地探入两指，但因为适才经历过一次性事，所以没有任何不适感。黑羽见他没有反抗，又插入了两指。四指一齐翻搅着，搔刮戳弄着内壁，耳畔流淌着暧昧的水声。

 

工藤因着饱胀感闷哼了一声，无意识地把腿分开了些，方便身后人的动作。

 

尽管工藤现在的身体很放松，扩张得很到位，插进去也不会受伤，但黑羽寻思着接下来要做的事，还是忍着欲念多抽插了会儿手指。

 

“怎、怎么这么久啊，不是刚刚才做过吗，没关系的……” 工藤难耐地扭了下腰，往后送了送臀部。把人的兴致撩起来却又不提枪上阵，磨磨蹭蹭的，这人什么毛病啊？

 

“我这不是怕你一会儿疼嘛～”黑羽嬉笑着，如他所愿抽出了手指，把满手黏腻抹在工藤前端微微抬头的阴茎上，顺势撸了几下，从龟头到柱身和冠状沟再到囊袋和会阴，统统都有照顾到。

 

工藤不住地喘息着，嘴里呼出的热气在镜子上形成大片的水雾，模糊了视线。不过这样也好，看不清自己沾染上情欲的脸。但不用看镜子他也知道自己现在一定是眼神迷离一脸欠操的表情。

 

……之前那么久没做过，想做也很正常吧。口嫌体正直的名侦探如是闷闷地想着。神游物外间，鼓胀的性器被黑羽重重掐了一下，马眼小口小口地吐出淫水。工藤又疼又爽地一下子回过神来。黑羽下半身在他的臀瓣上蹭了两下，充满性暗示意味，他撇着嘴不满地开口道：“新一这种时候都能走神，显得我很没用诶。”

 

工藤失笑，“你啊——”这家伙怎么老是和小孩子一样啊，还真是符合“KID”这个名号呢。他回头，冲一脸孩子气的魔术师歪了歪脑袋，眼底含着笑，“那就有用给我看咯，KID-sama？”

 

话音刚落，工藤便被拦腰抱起，突如其来的腾空令他愣怔了片刻，反应过来的时候已然被黑羽抱到马桶盖上摆弄成面对着墙跪立着的姿势了。

 

“你干嘛呀？”

 

黑羽紧跟着跪在他身后，一边把膝盖挤进他的两膝间，一边解释着：“想试试那个号称‘绝对无法反抗’的姿势……”

 

“喂喂喂，你这家伙别乱来啊——”工藤挣开了黑羽试图把他的手腕贴着墙举到头顶的动作。

 

黑羽被挣开了也不恼，扳过工藤的脸讨好似的舔了舔他的嘴角。“就试这一次，如果你不喜欢的话以后就不用这个姿势了，好不好嘛新一？”上门牙轻咬着微微嘟起的下唇，印下浅浅的齿痕，大狗狗般湿漉漉的眼睛自下往上瞅着他。不多时，工藤就在那满含期待的眼神中认命地败下阵来，“那你轻一点。”虽然这话他自知说了也一定没什么用。

 

黑羽眉眼弯弯，愉悦地送上一记深吻，手上动作倒是不停，麻利地撕开安全套给自己套上，然后探入四指试了试爱人后穴的容纳度。“难受吗？”他低声问，缓慢抽送着手指，微微屈起指节顶弄着内壁。

 

“不啊……”工藤有点纳闷地回答道。以前扩张一般三指就够了，虽然那玩意儿插进来以后会很胀，但也不会受伤。而且今天明明都已经搞过一次了，然后刚才又插了四根手指进来，都扩张了这么久怎么他还问难不难受？……那个网上据说很火的姿势他们俩没用过，听说会插入得很深，而且承受方刚开始会有点疼，那家伙是在顾虑这个？工藤琢磨着，试探性地开口：“真的可以了，你进来吧？”

 

黑羽毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭工藤的肩颈，发烫的额头抵上他覆着薄汗的后颈。“那我进去了——疼就说，别咬自己哈？”他缓缓抽出手指，掰开挺翘的双丘，换上自己早已硬得发疼的性器戗入湿润高热的甬道中。

 

润滑剂好像倒得太多了……黑羽掐着工藤劲瘦的腰，一边徐徐深入，一边这么想着。……不过倒多点儿也好，名侦探就不会受伤了。

 

黑羽的阴茎甫一插进来，工藤就意识到了为什么这个姿势号称“绝对无法反抗”。两膝分开跪立着，双腿被迫分开，甬道里过多的润滑液沿着腿根色情地淌下。被人从身后贴着脊背把阴茎插入后穴，而身前紧贴着的就是垂直的墙面，这个扭曲的姿势相当于关节技，无法挣动更无法逃脱，只得任由粗大的肉具破壁而入，深且重地顶到一个从未被刺激过的未知处。

 

黑羽操持着工藤的腰，性器微微抽出，然后自下而上深深地顶了进去。

 

“啊……”工藤仰着头短促地惊叫了一声。

 

黑羽立马停了下来，“怎么了？”

 

“太……深了……啊……”工藤大口大口喘息着，扭了一下身子，却不小心让身体里插着的性器更进一步。

 

“……”黑羽茫然地眨了眨眼，而后很快笑开了怀，握着他的腰肢重新动作起来，“我还以为是太疼了，敢情您原来是太爽了啊？”

 

“唔啊……别弄……停一下……”

 

“这种时候让人停下来，侦探君可真是强人所难呢——”黑羽退出来一些，拿龟头蹭寻着前列腺，惹来工藤断断续续的带着哭腔的呻吟。柔软紧致的内壁乖顺又热情地夹紧侵略者，有自主意识般一张一缩地吮吸吞吐着，酥麻的快意溯着两人的脊椎渐次攀升。

 

“呜……”

 

兴许是工藤喘得太厉害，黑羽还是放缓了抽送的动作，不放心地问了句：“疼吗？”

 

工藤本能地摇了摇头，诚实地回答：“不疼……”下一秒加速的抽插令他瞬间绷紧了身子，他意识到自己不能那么回答，立即改口道：“疼疼疼……好疼……啊……快斗轻点……”

 

黑羽附在他耳际低低地笑着，温热的呼吸掠过红得几欲滴血的耳廓，“新一明明爽得不得了呢，下边的嘴巴夹得紧紧的——”

 

工藤转过头含着泪花一脸真诚：“真的……特别疼……”

 

“名侦探怎么能说谎呢？”黑羽眯着眼笑着睐他，抬手温柔地拭去眼角的泪花，暧昧地咬了咬他沾着唾液的亮晶晶的嘴唇，拽过他的两手手腕束在一起，拿左手固定着它们摁在头顶前上方的墙上，另一只手摸了摸泥泞不堪的交合处，摸索了一圈确定没有肿胀受伤，于是变本加厉地顶弄起来，每一次都狠狠擦过敏感点然后顶进最深处。

 

“和小偷……讲什么……道理……啊太深……不行……”工藤扭着身子挣扎着，却被顽劣的爱人压着腰，被迫往后翘起臀部迎接激烈的操弄。

 

“是怪盗唷，侦探君～”黑羽右手探到工藤身前捉住了他的颤巍巍挺立着的性器，撸了一把，从根部捋到头部。工藤的呻吟变得愈发甜腻撩人。黑羽以一个精准的角度撞入甬道，硕大的龟头用力碾压着前列腺，穴壁战栗着疯狂绞紧。工藤骤然拔高的尖叫声被封堵在两人交缠的唇舌间，隐约而又清晰的水声中，他绷直了身子射了黑羽满手心的黏腻。

 

工藤这一下夹得黑羽差点缴械，他把白浊随手在工藤胸前抹了抹，恶意捏了几下挺立的乳尖，而后搂着他的腰继续往上肏弄着人。

 

“太大了啊……太快……唔啊……”

 

高潮过后工藤浑身上下都敏感得不行，腰也软了下来。上半身唯一的支点是被掐着固定在墙面上的手腕，下半身完全使不上劲儿，膝盖脱力地向前滑去，却抵在储水箱壁上无法动弹，整个人瘫在身后人怀中，沉着腰，臀部后翘又下坠，被迫承载着昂扬的性器的进犯，毫无反抗的余地。

 

“新一，叫我名字，好吗？”

 

“快、快斗……啊……”

 

黑羽满意地轻笑着，把腿分开了些，工藤的腿也被顶着被迫敞得更开。

 

“新一的里面好湿哦，都是水呢♡”下半身明明在恶狠狠地实施着侵犯，嘴上却故意用一副天真孩童的语气。

 

工藤浑身酸软，完全无法着力，只能靠交合处来支撑身体。他整个人被钉在黑羽的勃发的阴茎上，每一次抽插起落都逼得他直哆嗦，眼泪簌簌地滚落。

 

“叫哥哥。新一，叫哥哥——”黑羽极具磁性的嗓音低声诱哄着，恍如海妖塞壬的歌声。黑羽的年纪实际上比工藤小上那么一个多月，但因工藤多数时候处于江户川柯南的形态，所以他总喜欢让工藤喊他哥哥，不过基本都会被拒绝。但现在……

 

被肏得迷迷糊糊的工藤大脑一片混沌，黑羽说什么他就做什么。

 

“哥哥……快斗哥哥……”甜腻腻的嗓音轻声唤着，“快斗哥哥……唔……”

 

黑羽只觉下身仍硬得发疼的阴茎又胀大了一圈。

 

“快斗哥哥你又大了……啊……慢、慢点……呜……”

 

工藤勾人的叫床声烧断了他脑子里最后一根理智的弦，操持着爱人的腰疯狂撞击起绵软的内壁。阴囊卡在臀缝里，不停拍打着发出令人面红耳赤的“啪啪”声，连穴口的褶皱都被阴茎粗大的根部撑平了。

 

两人纠缠得难解难分，飞机的广播却在这时忽然响起：“女士们，先生们，飞机遭遇不平稳气流，有颠簸，请大家不要离开座位，系好安全带，洗手间将暂时关闭，在洗手间的旅客请注意扶好，待天气转好，我们将继续为您服务……”

 

黑羽的动作顿了顿，而后继续耸动着下半身，唇角勾起一个促狭的弧度。“新一，千万不要乱动哦——”他嗓音里混着情欲，性感得不得了。

 

黑羽摸出一个安全套撕开，恶趣味地替工藤的前端戴上湿润的套子，安抚地摸了摸，“不然会射到墙上的。”

 

工藤尚未理解黑羽话中隐藏的含义，飞机便猝不及防地开始抖动起来。颠簸中，两人的下身紧紧撞击在一起，硬挺的性器在甬道中进入得极深。工藤被刺激得仰起头，纤长的脖颈后仰弯曲着流畅却濒临折断的弧度，瘦削的脊背绷得笔直，裸裎而美好的躯体上附着的薄汗在微弱的灯光下反射着若隐若现的光。工藤惊叫着，断断续续的呻吟中，嗓音浸染着情欲也掺着哭腔。

 

顽劣的爱人从身后俯首亲吻舔舐着他的脊背，撩起阵阵蚂蚁啃噬般的酥痒，留下晶莹的水渍。舌尖自颈椎往下，舔过蝴蝶骨，溯着脊柱一节节滑下，复又往上，埋首于肩颈处，舐弄着清癯的锁骨，啃吻上颤抖着的性感喉结。

 

酥麻感从尾椎处窜上头皮，濒死的快感涌上来。工藤的尖叫全部卡在了嗓子尖，眼泪不受控制的滑过脸颊，唾液也从唇角溢出。他难以自持地摇着酸软无力的腰，后穴抽搐着绞紧了抵着前列腺顶弄的性器，高潮的痉挛中，前端的小口淌出一股一股的白浊。他卸了力，瘫坐在黑羽怀中。

 

黑羽也顺着这阵战栗的抽搐往深处又狠顶了几下，隔着安全套射在幽深紧致的甬道深处。

 

大口喘息了许久，工藤才象征性地挣动了两下。湿热滑腻的后穴里还满满当当地塞着黑羽的性器。黑羽缓缓抽出性器，摘下安全套打了个结。而工藤的穴口被肏得一时半会儿还合不拢，过多的润滑从穴口溢出，淌到臀下垫着的黑羽的大腿上。

 

“快斗，下次不能这么玩了，我好累……”语气中甚至带上了点难以抑制的委屈。

 

“好好好，”黑羽赶忙答应，从身后拥住了脱力的侦探，下巴轻抵着他的头顶，温情地亲了亲他的发旋，“让我抱一会儿哈，下次保证不这样了，嗯？”

 

工藤没想到他这么爽快地就答应了，忽然哽了一下不知该如何回答，沉默了一会儿问道：“这个姿势……你很舒服吗？”

 

“欸？”黑羽不明所以，如实回答，“唔，插得很深，新一又很紧……”

 

“够了够了够了，闭嘴！”工藤蜷缩在黑羽怀里，下巴抬手越过头顶捂住了他的嘴。“那……等我彻底恢复身体以后，再试试？”

 

黑羽茫然地眨巴着眼睛，“可是新一不是不舒服吗？”

 

“你——”工藤抬眼望他，正好撞上黑羽低垂着眼睐他，湛蓝的眸子里满是疑惑和深情。

 

其实也不是不舒服，只是几近灭顶的快感太超过了，激爽得大脑无力承载以至于一片空白的感觉令人不知所措。但这些话他是绝对不会告诉那家伙的，免得到时候被恶劣地翻来覆去地干。

 

他薄唇轻启，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑，说出的话却是——

 

“傻子。”

 

“欸？新一为什么突然骂我？”

 

可任黑羽再嘟囔些什么工藤都不再回答了，兀自蜷在他怀里憋着笑，享受着魔术师灵巧的双手的放松按摩。

 

 

 

 

飞行安全飞过气流段后，黑羽不由分说地横抱着浑身酸软的工藤走出洗手间。

 

过道依旧昏暗，有人的舱位的帘子还都拉着，不会有人撞见他们的。工藤便也松了口气，停止无力且无用的挣扎，任由黑羽把他抱回属于两人的座位上。

 

一觉醒来，就能回家了——

 

他们的家。

 

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝新一生日快乐，快新一生一世一双人！  
> 生日就是日嘛，“薪”这个字真的很灵性（新一：？？？），希望各位看官食用愉快^_^
> 
> 友情提示：各位坐飞机的时候千万不要在洗手间搞起来……尤其是遇上气流的时候orz 那为什么快新能搞？因为他们在柯学世界和魔幻世界里呀！
> 
> ……真的没有夜航03了，快新休息休息睡一觉就下飞机了，六个半小时总不能都在搞吧O_o要讲求科学和柯学(×
> 
>  **严肃提示：** 千万不要试图通过看纸片人的做♂事经历来掌握相关生理知识。我只能保证自己写的车在我所查过的知识范围内是基本科学的，比如说不会写“滚烫的jing液”“凸起的那一点”之类的，但有时为了美观会进行一些不科学的处理，比如说不应期的时候继续搞，←这一点是非常非常不科学的，对身心健康不利，千万不要学，非常感谢！(土下座、


End file.
